Till The Stars Are All Alight
by wild moon princess
Summary: Plot, King Aragorn receives a letter from Prince Legolas, his father has passed away and Legolas must take the throne but does not want to. Aragorn decides to visit him leaving Arwen and his daughter alone to do so plus Legolas is fading why? (Set after the war of the ring has ended.)
1. Home Is Behind The World Ahead

_**Till The Stars Are All Alight **_

_**Home is behind the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread through shadow to the edge of night till the stars are all alight. (Pippin's Song Home is behind lyrics.)**_

_**Plot,**__** King Aragorn receives a letter from Prince Legolas, his father has passed away and Legolas must take the throne but does not want to. Aragorn decides to visit him leaving Arwen and his daughter alone to do so plus Legolas is fading why? (Set after the war of the ring has ended.)**_

_**THE LETTER**_

Aragorn was awoken by a knock on his door late into the night; a messenger had come to deliver a letter it was Faramir. "Sorry King Aragorn but it is most important that you have this letter, it came from Mirkwood Prince Legolas sent it I will take my leave now."

His wife and daughter had been asleep in his bed, but Arwen had awoke because she heard the knock on the door. "Aragorn what is? Did you get some bad news about Legolas?"

Arwen was whispering so they did not wake their daughter, they had named her Aerlinniel (Melody.) who was just like her mother with her beauty.

Reading the letter he did not answer straight away, but just went on reading and this is what the letter said.

_Dear King Aragorn_

_It has been a long time since we have last seen each other, I'm afraid this letter bears bad news my father has passed on into the Halls Of Mandos. They want me to ascend to the throne and take over as king, but that is not who I am I know I am a prince but I do not wish to be king._

_Please don't think you have to rush here and be with me, I just thought that you would like to know Gimli decided to pay me a visit so I am not alone. Although I do miss Arwen and Aerlinniel very much, I no you have a duty to your people as I guess I do mine._

_Well I must go and make arrangements for my fathers funeral, I'm sorry also to send this at such a late hour I hope I didn't wake Arwen also Aerlinniel. _

_Yours Prince Legolas _

"Arwen I must ride to Mirkwood at once Legolas has lost his father, he asked me not to come but I feel he needs me whether or not he wants me there I will go."

It always amazed Arwen that whenever something was about Legolas, Aragorn would always rush to his side.

"I understand but we shall both miss you very much, but Legolas may think he doesn't need you but I believe that he will Namarie (Farwell)."

Kissing his wife he had quickly gotten changed into his ranger outfit and tried not to wake Aerlinniel, Arwen watch Aragorn rush off a part of her wish she was going with him.

At the sound of Aragorn leaving Aerlinniel woke up having a bad dream (Slash Vision), Arwen rushed to her side and was hugging her.

"It's alright sweetheart, it was just a bad dream." Her daughter was very beautiful with long dark hair the passed her shoulders, deep brown eyes her face reminded Arwen of Aragorn.

"Were is daddy did he leave again? I have to tell him something." Her daughter loved her dad very much; Arwen wondered what she had to tell him. "What is it Aerlinniel, yes daddy had go and visit his friend Prince Legolas."

Aerlinniel had met Legolas a number of times now, she always had fun with him and he taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow. "That's what I have to tell him about, Legolas is troubled I had a vision of him trying to hurt himself daddy doesn't realise till to late."

You see Aerlinniel had the gift of foresight seeing into the future, but mostly it was to do with people who were close to her. Arwen assumed because her father Lord Elrond had the gift, that is why Aerlinniel received it as well.

"Please mommy let us go, can we go see Legolas and Daddy?" Arwen knew that she must follow Aragorn, because he would never forgive himself if something happened to Legolas. "Alright we will go come now get dressed, while I tell Faramir what is happening."

Meantime Aragorn had gotten his horse Brego also all the stuff he needed, for the journey to Mirkwood would take three days and three nights it was a long trip. But being a ranger he was use to that, after the quest of the one ring nothing was that long so he could handle it.

Arwen had gotten dressed and met up with Faramir in the hallway, "I will come with you Lady Arwen, I do not think King Aragorn would like it if you went alone Eowyn will come also." Saying it was alright Faramir went to get Eowyn ready, Arwen sent a servant to get their horses ready so they could be on their way.

End Chapter One.


	2. To Mirkwood We Ride Part 1

**To Mirkwood We Ride (Part 1)**

**(There's no knowing where you might, be swept off to.)**

Aragorn rode Brego hard because he sensed something not quite right with Legolas, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir and Aerlinniel all followed as well but further behind Aragorn.

On the way to Mirkwood as he got closer he heard horses hooves approaching him, than came in his sight a white horse for some reason he knew that horse it was Shadow Fax.

(Gandalf and the others never left to go into the west, that was who was on Shadow Fax.) Pulling Brego to a halt as Gandalf did the same, they both dismounted and greeted each other with a handshake.

"Gandalf it greet to see you friend, I guessed you would be heading this way your going to see Legolas aren't you I feel something is not quite right." It was windy that day and Aragorn's hair waved in the wind making it even messier, the last time they sore each other was on the quest of the ring.

"It's good to see you to Aragorn how is Arwen and Aerlinniel? Yes I'm headed to see Legolas your right about something not being right I need your help." He had already started missing Arwen and his daughter, it made Aragorn curious about what Gandalf would need his help for.

"You need my help I assume this has something to do with Legolas and they are well, why does I feel like this is leading to trouble." Smirking slightly Aragorn was because he knew Gandalf had a way of getting him into trouble, he just hoped it wasn't going to be a bad trouble.

"Legolas does not wish to take the throne, but it is his destiny I need your help to convince him to take it." It made Aragorn think how could he convince Legolas of anything, Gandalf raised his eyebrows and that's when a thought struck Aragorn.

"Oh no I won't do it you want me to use my feelings for him, Gandalf I told you how I felt about Legolas a long time ago because I trusted you, not because I wanted you to use them against me."

**Flash Back Scene (Gandalf and Aragorn talk about Legolas.)**

On the quest one night the fellowship were around the fire, Pippin and Merry had sung a song each and they all wanted Legolas to do something as well. "Come on Legolas I heard that elf's can sing will you please? Or if not maybe tell us a story about how you and Strider met."

Spoke Sam looking at Legolas eagerly awaiting his response, "I will not sing the only time I do is when I'm moved to do so. But I will tell the story of how Aragorn and me met, as most of you know Aragorn was raised in Rivendell for a time with Lord Elrond who cared for him like an Ada (Father).

As Legolas went on talking Aragorn couldn't help but stare at him, especially as he told the story about how they met. "I was summoned to Rivendell to meet Lord Elrond, little did I know who else I would be meeting as well."

Because Aragorn had heard the story he went to gather more fire wood, Legolas watched him leave but did not worry about it but Gandalf decided to follow him. So Legolas went on with the story, but in the woods Aragorn was a bit surprised when he heard a twig snap behind him.

Turning around rather fast his breathing eased when he noticed it was Gandalf, "There is something you are hiding from me Aragorn son of Arathorn, would you be wise to tell me or should I guess."

You see over the course of the quest so far Aragorn came to be aware of how deep some of his feelings were for the elf; Gandalf being the wise wizard had figured it out as he smiled at Aragorn.

"I guess you are the wise one after all, ok but promise you won't tell a soul here goes I have some rather deep feelings for the elf."

Finally thought Gandalf the truth was outed, but he not think that Aragorn would do anything about his feelings at all. He was picking up firewood, as he waited to hear what Gandalf had to say.

"Why must you keep your feelings hidden from Legolas, I can't promise you I wont tell a soul but for now it can be between us." Aragorn would never tell Legolas because he never wanted to hurt Arwen in that manor.

"I cannot tell him even if I wish to I love Arwen just as much as I love him, but I must marry her my love to Legolas will lead to nothing but pain." He went on picking up firer wood and decided to leave Gandalf to his thoughts, finally he joined the others just as Legolas had finished the story.

End Flash Back


End file.
